Rise to Power
by andrew.dot.com
Summary: This is basically, Voldemort's rising to power. This is past, but only in James Potter's time. In this, (this where Dark tower comes in) Voldemort sort of goes Todash (Todash is sort of like time travel. You're not going anywhere, but it feels like it. It


Okay people, hold up! You all, get to see the greatness! I think I saw a tumbleweed roll past, that was a kill to my self-esteem, but this shall be my first all-out, full-blown story! I am Sly and to my dear public...I expect you guys to love me and respect me forever! No I don't...and before I start rembling on about nothing...Before I _continue_ to rant about nothing, I shall tell you about my beautiful Story.

This story was concieved from the help of J.K. Rowling and Stephen King. However, mostly based upon the Dark Tower. The Dark Tower is a series oviously by, who else but Stephen king. The Dark Tower is about a man called Roland Deschain and his ka-tet, (group of companions) going off to find the Tower, (which is you guessed it, named Dark Tower) which is Roland's wholy grail. Roland is a gunslinger also, doomed to be the only one left of his kind, if Susannah, Eddie,a nd Jake become his apprentices. He loves this Tower although he knows that this is an extremely dark thing and will do anything to get to it, _anything_. The Dark Tower is basically Halla, a niche of space, time, and everything. Everything is the Dark Tower. The series is about his undying quest for this mirage-like structure. The man in black For more information: Here's the site http/ That'll give you more of an idea.

This is basically, Voldemort's rising to power. This is past, but only in James Potter's time. In this, (this where Dark tower comes in) Voldemort sort of goes Todash (Todash is sort of like time travel. You're not going anywhere, but it feels like it. It is sort of like harry's venture into Tom Riddle's Diary. No one can you you except for the people you go with. you must touch a body -part, or they will get left behind. You are sleeping during this process.), and he can see this figure which is Remus Lupin, who had gotten bitten by of werewolf, (of course this is past memories) and he gets an idea about possessing him. Although this doesn't go right, because Wormtail has become something of his apprentice. They end up taking Susannah (which I shall explain...out of Roland's world. (Detta is going to be Andromeda and Voldemort tries it again, and he suceeds in taking over Remus, to control him at will. When Susannah disappears, Roland, Eddie, and Jake seem to get to a door, which they find themselves in Jake's time. Susannah/Andromeda knows something about Voldemort's plan, and doesn't know what it is because her memories have been erased...Susannah was place inside Andromeda if you want to know.

Roland of Gilead: The obssession with the Dark Tower has drove him for the longest time...His hesistance might be the downfall of his group. He found two of his three companions in the Drawing of the Cards with the Man in Black (A truly perplexing figure, if I do say so myself), which are Eddie and Susannah.

Jake: Jake is an eleven year old from New York City, 1977. He is a sandy haired and curulean eyed future gunslinger. As quick as you could blink, he might have your head in a split second. Roland fears he might be losing his childhood in the process.

Eddie Dean: was a drug addict from New york City, 1987. He is known as the Prisoner to some. His addiction was like a monkey he carried on his back, never knowing was there...but gladly giving in to its every whim. After he came to Roland's world through the door he was ultimately selected from, he joined Roland in his quest for the dark tower and met Odetta Holmes, and married her. Jake is something of their adopted son.

Sussanah Dean: is black just to let you know, vital information was a mentally troubled culturally sophisticated/challenged woman named Odetta Holmes/Detta Walker. She suffered true schizophrenzia. She was very wealthy, beautiful, (and still is) and is known as the Lady of Shadows to some. Since then, she had defeated her problem, by becoming Susannah Dean, Eddie's wife. However, through this happiness of being together, another one lurks in the shadows.

Here be my first post! This starts off with Roland and his ka-tet out and about in Roland's time. This is my introductory post for Roland and his companions...They will be longer than than this pathetic post! Because, this is not a very good one and I am not happy with it...and also, I shall remind you that I will be skipping, I will start with Roland, and then Hogwarts until they are conjoined. Even if the beginning does not spark you interest, stick around.

The eternal fire from the sun could be so incredibly cruel sometimes. Roland looked up, devasted at how much considerably weaker he felt. His ancient, almost antique guns were slid tightly onto his belt. The belt was nearly falling off of him, considering the fact that very much expected fasting had taken a toll on his already atrocious thin body. Roland, any spare moment he took, looked at him his guns...admiring them, and pondering how in the seven blazes of hell did these things survive everything he had been through. They were the guns that Detta walker held viciously in her hands, the guns Eddie shot the lobstrosities, the guns Roland had to use leaving forty-seven deaths Tull, and The very guns he had inherited from his father.

He sighed, thinking of his parents. Whenever he seemed to think about them, horrid memories came flooding towards him and he had to grind the tears he could not feel from his eyes. Salty tears that fell down his mother's cheek, glistening in the sun. Marten in the room, gazing at both Roland and Gabrielle...that thief of millions. The man in black enclosed him, a perplexing figure, aye that he was. Almost a shadow, an enigma of some sorts, forcing the old bartender in Tull, Alice, to witness the might, and weight of the single number, nineteen. The number that would show her the truth.

Roland was persuaded into sitting in Susannah's wheelchair with her sweat glistening body upon him, didn't make him feel anymore comfortable or better. The search for his Dark Tower had made him bitter, You could see it in his cruel hard chips of sapphire, you could see it in the shadowed holes of his eyes. Roland might not make it, and who were they? Susannah, Jake, and Eddie to do if he suddenly passed? What were they to do? They were his saviors, and seemingly taught Roland how to trust again, but did they understand how much this meant to him? Did they truly?

'Death...but not for you...'

The man in black had uttered, the memory came back of the pusher, another one who had died shortly after Roland had met him. He deserved to die, Roland knew, but somehow he just couldn't help feeling sorry. he supposed that was human in him bursting through his tougher exterior.

They were all connected. He understood how they all came together..although it might be incredibly hard to believe at first. Jake, Susannah, and Eddie all came from the same city, different time periods, and each time they stepped into an agreement or understanding about something, another would instantly figure out something else that would solve the peices of the Tower puzzle...how they were all meant to be there.

Roland gazed at Jake. Like an extension of his family. All of them were. Jake was Susannah and Eddie's adopted son, since they wed. Roland remembered when he had first met the child...and let him die. Jake had forgiven him enough, but Roland knew the child would always hold a grudge especially for him in his heart. Jake knew it was important to Roland that he should've seen the cards the Man in Black had laid out, and Roland did. The dirty sonuvabitch made him realize how deep his obsession ran in his viens, tearing at him. Would he save the boy? Or open a new chapter in his search for the Dark Tower? His obsession won, and he had let the boy fall to his death.

He worried about all of his companions. Especially Susannah, Susannah who seemed to be reverting to mental sufferings once more. Roland felt a surge of hatred for the pusher, the third out of the tarrot cards to be stood for the doors that hung in a specific place where he collected the two precious people he had like diamonds.Susannah was the second out of the three he collected, she was the one who disturbed him the most, but had - Roland was sure- the most potiential out of all of them. she had no legs, courtesy of the pusher also.

Susannah was once a normal, wealthy, african american child named Odetta Susannah Holmes. The pusher, a blonde haired psychopath dressed in normally inconspicuous clothing made for the working man had dropped a brick upon her head causing her great head trauma. Luckily, she was fine. Well, almost. The head trauma apparently split her mind into two, one named Detta Walker, a fast-talking thief, and the other, still well educated, sophisticated, and beautiful, Odetta Holmes. Not only this, the pusher had struck again, pushing her into an oncoming - Roland wasn't quite sure he would think about that even though he had done the same exact thing to the psuher also - and there, she lost the bottom half of her leg, her calves, and mostly, both her legs, so perfect and lean, were reduced to stubs.

She continued her life rather well perhaps, while Detta stole her fair share of everything for the time being. The thing was, the two were not aware of each other, - of which some victims who face schizophrenia only expirience another sense of touch or taste or something new in their sense - rather than knowing the other was there. They both seemed to sense that they needed a reason for not being in tune with real-life every minute of the days that they spent in that one body, and so, the only way they could be content with each other was that they were to fill in the blanks of the disapearance of each other. As if Detta had taken over Odetta for at least a week, Odetta would fill in the blanks as is to why she wasn't aware of this.

When Roland had shown her the other person inside her, Odetta seemed to burst, almost in a battle with other, screaming and thrashing about, the wild woman Eddie nor Roland had seen come out of Odetta, and then she became, Susannah Dean. Eddie's wife. Eddie was the only one who had shpwn her kindness or understanding.

You see, Roland was just starting to trust Eddie a little more when Eddie had come into the picture, so Roland was not used to trusting many peope at all for the last he didn't know how many years...

Roland looked up at the sky once more, his dark hair plastered to his sweaty brow and blinked. After-images swam in front of his eyes like a whirlwind of color. He took his hat off, and found there was no breeze. He snorted, almost out of disgust, and fell into deep sleep.


End file.
